


Summer nights

by Keeblo



Series: 30 day nsfw otp challenge: davejohn [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge, :33, M/M, babes, gonna try and do this one all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Naked cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer nights

It was one of those perfect nights during the summer when the heat has finally settled, the sky clear and full of stars, and the couch a lovely place to camp out for the night while having an 80s to late 90s movie marathon.

John had found his way to the couch first, simply dozing earlier in the day in a simple pair of boxers because of the sweltering heat. He’d quite well protested when Dave had wandered into the living room to join him in a sweaty cuddle. Eventually that led to discarding all articles of clothing on the floor beside the couch, and as the temperature outside eased into something much cooler and more pleasant, John couldn’t bring it in himself to move away from his partner or request clothing again.

In fact he enjoyed cuddling naked like this. He could feel all of Dave pressed up against him, head to toe. The other’s shoulder pressed comfortably under his chin where if he wants to, can kiss his freckles and trace patterns and his own made up constellations in the light brown spots and patches.

It also means he can enjoy the familiar heat that rolls off of Dave like a personal space heater, his smooth skin with light, thin hairs soft against his own body which has courser, much darker hair. The contrasts between them is astounding in and of itself.

He doesn’t even register the movie at this time, one of the Back to the Future’s that Dave seems to love so much that he doesn’t have the heart to say doesn’t interest him in the least. But that just gives him more reason to nose at the fine hairs on the back of the blond’s nape, fingers curling a little more at his best friend’s naval.

“Hey John,” Dave turns his head a little towards John, his words quiet and a bit surprising as they break the silence they’d had for the past hour or so.

“Yeah Dave?” He presses a short kiss to the blond’s freckled shoulder after he speaks.

Dave rolls over so they’re knee to knee, face to face.

“I want burgers.”

John looks at Dave for a little bit, blue eyes watching red. Dave has the prettiest pale eyelashes that contrast to his dark eyebrows.

“Steak ‘n shake? I kinda want a shake too.” The blond gives a short nod before rolling over again, fitting in the curve against John.

They finish the movie before redressing as minimally as possible before going to get late night burgers and shakes. 


End file.
